1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a cap with spectacles.
The term xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d shall be used throughout the specification to include cap, hat, helmet, shade, visor or the like head covering or eye shade apparatus.
The term xe2x80x9cspectaclesxe2x80x9d shall be used to include sunglasses, safety glasses, magnifying glasses, prescription glasses and the like.
2. Prior Art
The provision of sunglasses on a cap is known and examples are sold under the Registered Trade Mark xe2x80x9cCAPSEYESxe2x80x9d owned by Suncap Australia Pty Ltd. These caps are disclosed in (lapsed) Au-A-72859/94 and AU-A-20625/95 in the name of Mark Toovey.
With those caps, the sunglasses fold up into the interior of the cap. This can make the cap uncomfortable to wear, and the transfer of oils or the like from the wearer""s hair to the sunglasses means they must be cleaned each time they are to be used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide cap for spectacles where the spectacles are pivotally mounted on the peak of the cap. (The term xe2x80x9cpeakxe2x80x9d shall include the brim of a hat, visor, shade or helmet.)
It is a preferred object, when not in use, that the spectacles be under the cap peak.
It is a further preferred object that spectacles with a range of lens types can be provided on the cap.
Other preferred objects will become apparent from the following description.
In one aspect the present invention resides in a cap of the type having a head-covering portion and a peak including:
at least one mounting assembly on an underside of the peak; and
spectacles, having at least one lens assembly, having a pair of arms hingedly mounted on the or each mounting assembly and movable between a first position extending operatively down below the peak and a second position underlying the peak.
Preferably the arms extend rearwardly from the or each lens assembly and are inwardly inclined in plan view; and
at distal ends of the arms, first teeth-like formations engage complementary teeth-like formations on the or each mounting assembly.
Preferably, the spectacles incorporate a frame at least partially surrounding the or each lens assembly, and the arms extend from respective ends of the frame.
Alternatively, the spectacles have a frame and lenses as a single unit, and the arms extend from the respective ends thereof.
In one embodiment, the mounting assembly has a mounting block integral with, or secured to the peak, with a respective hole at each end, surrounded by the teeth-like formations; and
the distal end of each arm has a pin, surrounded by the first teeth-like formations, operably engageable in a respective one of the holes in the mounting block.
In an alternative embodiment, a pair of mounting assemblies are provided at spaced locations on the peak; and
each mounting assembly has a mounting bracket with a base portion fixed to the peak and a leg portion to which the distal end of a respective arm is hingedly mounted.
Preferably the base portion is located on, and secured to, a mounting block integral with, or secured to, the underside of the peak.
Preferably, each leg portion has a distal end provided with the complementary tooth-like formations; and
the distal end of each arm has a recess to receive the distal end of a leg portion and which is provided with the first tooth-like formations.
Alternatively, the distal end of each leg portion is provided with the recess to receive the distal end of an arm, the recess being provided with the first tooth-like formations, and the distal end of each arm is provided with the complementary tooth-like formations.
Preferably, a fastener hingedly connects the distal end of the arm to the distal end of the leg portion; and
the first tooth-like formations include an abutment finger to engage a side of the leg portion when the spectacles are in the first position.
In a second aspect, the present invention resides in:
spectacles for a cap of the type having a head-covering portion and peak, the peak having at least one mounting assembly on the underside thereof, the spectacles including:
at least one lens assembly, and
a pair of arms hingedly mountable on the or each mounting assembly and movable between a first position where the or each lens assembly extends operatively down below the peak and a second position where the, or each lens assembly underlies the peak.
Preferably, the mounting arrangement allows flex in the mounting assembly and/or spectacles, etc, especially in safety hats, helmets, etc, to stop nose injury when the safety hard hat, helmet, etc, is impacted from above.
Preferably, the spectacles of the first embodiment are manufactured so the pivoting pins are of a selected length, so as to allow the spectacles to unclip out of the hinging mechanism when any force is applied to the top of the safety hard hat or the peak of the cap, so as to limit any injury to the individual""s nose.
Preferably, a flexing mechanism is designed, as an alternative, to xe2x80x9ccushionxe2x80x9d any impact damage from above, on the nose of the wearer. This can be achieved by having an xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring, etc, around a split, or bi-sected mounting, to gain the required flexing and cushioning protection. Another alternative is to have spectacles which flex, particularly across the bridge of the nose, eg, of xe2x80x9cmemory plasticxe2x80x9d or similar.
Preferably, the shape of the spectacles is basically of the same radius of curvature as the front of the cap which, in turn, corresponds with the radius in the cap peak. This allows the spectacles to pivot and fit into the said radius and, therefore, not be easily visible when not in use.
In a working environment where safety glasses, etc, are required, the safety glasses may be attached to a safety hard hat, military helmet, police hats, or a cap (for hair safety around machinery, etc), and when the safety glasses are required, they are basically extended down into place. If sunglasses are required, these can be folded down in front of the safety glasses.
A new style of safety hat, safety cap (hair), safety hard hat, light duty plastic, eg, type safety cap/hat, could be developed for many work, military, lawn moving and snipping, handyman, night driving cap/glasses, magnifying glasses/cap, etc, which have the advantage of always having the required type of spectacles ready and attached to the cap, hat, helmet, visor, etc.
The different types of spectacles could be made interchangeable to allow individuals to set up for specific purposes, or the spectacles could be provided with interchangeable lenses.
The peaks of the caps can have numerous shapes, eg, some caps have a curved peak (eg, baseball cap), standard flat peak, some have peaks facing slightly upwards, etc. All these shapes can be suited to the pivoting, folding, spectacles.
Another feature of the cap can be a xe2x80x9cVelcroxe2x80x9d style flap, or separate piece of matching cap material, which could be attached to the head covering portion, once the cap size has been adjusted, to cover the xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d in the back of most caps which usually allows a xe2x80x9ctuftxe2x80x9d of hair to protrude. Any wearer wanting to leave some long hair protruding through the rear of the cap, could remove the xe2x80x9cVelcroxe2x80x9d style matching cover.
Preferably, the width of the spectacles on a cap will be similar to the width of the peak of the cap to produce virtually hidden spectacles when not in use.